Akai Kami No Ore Wa Yume
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Mi primer fic de Gravitation: Yuki piensa sobre su relación con Shuichi, y de pronto se da cuenta de algo gracias a una canción. Podría ser también un song fic de Glaring Dream. Capítulo Único.


**"Akai Kami no ore wa Yume"** (Song Fic de _"Glaring Dream"_)

By _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Gravitation

Censura: PG-13 (por yaoi... o sea, _es Gravitation_, es obvio que hay yaoi)

Formato: Historia/Song Fic

Capítulo Único

* * *

Notas de Autora: Antes que todo debo presentarme. Soy Lovely Flower, un _intento de escritora_, y este es mi primer fic de Gravitation. Mis fics anteriores son de digimon, cinco o seis publicados aquí mismo, y espero que mis proyectos con Gravitation sean bien acogidos por ustedes.

"Gravitation" es propiedad de Maki Murakami, y mis fics son sin ningún fin mas que desahogar mi mente inquieta. De todas formas, espero les agrade y espero cualquier halago o queja en un review o a mi mail 

( ) Traducciones

-" "- Diálogos

* * *

-"Tadaima!_(¡Estoy en casa!)_ Yuki!"-

Todos los días es lo mismo: después de una ardua jornada de ensayos en NG, de la que deberías estar agotado, llegas rebosante de energía gritando con voz hueca esas dos palabras...

-"Yuki! ¿Dónde estás?... ya veo, con que quieres jugar a las escondidillas, ¿no?. Pues ¡gomen _(lo siento)_, pero te encontraré!"-

Y como si no me costara trabajo concentrarme en concluir mi novela, que debí haber terminado hace meses pero viviendo contigo es imposible, insistes en gritar mi seudónimo de escritor. Siempre me tratas de _"Yuki"_ y no de _"Eiri"_ como los demás... _Yuki_... aquel nombre que tanto dolor me causó y que hoy, de tu boca, se escucha maravilloso.

-"Koibito des"- _(Somos Amantes)_

Aún recuerdo ese día cuando confesé ante las cámaras y tu mirada atónita que eramos amantes. ¿Y qué? . Tú, Shindou Shuichi, el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck, y yo, Uesugi Eiri, más conocido como Eiri Yuki... ¿Tiene algo de malo nuestro amor, aparte de que ambos somos hombres?... Maldita sociedad de mente cerrada...

-"Yuki! ya no quiero jugar mas! Sale de donde quiera que estes escondido, ¿ya?"-

Baka! _(¡idiota!)_... ni siquiera me has buscado!, más sabes que en mi desesperación por hacer que calles tu boca te silenciaré con mis labios entre los tuyos... Creo que esto ya lo había vivido. Toda mi historia contigo es como un _"deja-v"_: siempre, y luego de mis pesadillas, un sueño calmo venía a mi.

_Yo... solo, con frío y en penumbras. Caminando, sin sentido hacia adelante... mis pasos se desvanecían en la bruma. A lo lejos, una silueta me despierta de mi ensueño. Esa silueta brillante me llama, me envuelve, me sacude... siento una mirada fija en mi. Un abrazo brusco me devuelve la calma y ya no siento, no veo nada mas que el resplandor de un cabello granate..._

-"Te encontré, Yuki!"-

Antes de dejarme opción a pensar ya estas sobre mi hablando sin parar... eres único. Sólo tu, Shuichi, puedes ser así.

-"Yuki"Yuki! Terminé mi canción!"-

Canción, ¿Qué canción?... Ah! Cierto! esa canción que habías escrito y que llegó _casualmente_ a mis manos. Así te conocí.

-"Ya era hora, ¿no?"-

-"Ja,ja, lo sé. Es que no lograba inspirarme, pero ayer por la noche sí... mientras te veía dormir"-

-"A ver... cántala"-

**Nigiyakana hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyakiga**

_(Pequeños susurros que se funden con la muchedumbre)_

**Ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru**

_(Manchas las memorias que esparciste entre tus pasos)_

**Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way**

_(Pasos perdidos entre las brillantes calles, iluminando un camino de único sentido)_

**Kogo e sou na boku wo terasu**

_(Quizás por culpa del frío estoy mas lúcido)_

**Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete **

_(Los sueños se abren paso hacia el frío y me sacuden con las manos)_

**Negai kazo e mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**

_(Despiértame tras contar mis esperanzas, llamo una débil imágen de ti)_

**Boku wo michibiku kazu kana shiruetto**

_(La vaga silueta que me guía)_

Es... ¡es mi sueño! No puede ser, Shuichi. Pero... tal vez no fue un sueño y tu estabas allí... conmigo, aunque todavía no te conociese.

-"Yuki, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿no te gustó mi canción?"-

-"Shuichi, eras tú..."-

-"Ah, ¿yo?"-

-"Si... eres tu... siempre fuiste tu"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Akai Kami no Ore wa Yume"- _(El pelirrojo de mis sueños)_

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora... Ahora ya saben la razón del título, más basado en el Shuichi del OVA que de la serie en la que su cabello es mas rosa que rojo.

Ojalá le halla gustado, espero sus comentarios.

Desde ya gracias.

Con cariño, _Lovely Flower_

Fic terminado el 25 de Agosto del 2004, revisado el 31 de Agosto del mismo año y publicado el 12 de Septiembre 


End file.
